It is well known to combat rodents by placing here and there on the ground, or elsewhere poisoned bait that makes the animals die very quickly after the bait is ingested. Regardless of their mode of action, these baits are very effective, but they are dangerous because, after they have been put in passage ways traversed by rodents, they are accessible not only to these particular animals but also to domestic animals and even to humans, particularly children. Despite their effectiveness, poisoned baits are a means of combatting rodents that should be used with caution.